slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:GROM9916
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121230235735/slugterra/pl/images/c/ca/Opening_Doc.png O mnie Ulubione seriale, te bierzące: *Slugterra *Ranczo *Ben 10 Omniverse Dawniej oglądane, ale dalej ulubione, z którymi miło spędziłem czas: *Transformers Prime *Vampire Knight *Mirai Nikki Cześć, jestem Mateusz. Mam 14 lat. Bardzo lubię Slugterrę oraz Ranczo (najlepsze polskie filmowe dzieło). Interesuję się czasopismem naukowym "Świat na dłoni", są w nim ciekawe informacje i zagadnienia. Daję ludziom szansę, a jak czegoś nie wiedzą, nie wyśmiewam, tylko staram się pomóc. 'Ulubione utwory muzyczne' Obecnie: *Mirai Nikki AMV **Nightmare **Goodbye **Phenomenon Dawniej: kolejność nie określa tutaj tego, jak bardzo lubię je, tylko od jak dawna słuchałem *Nightcore (Faylan) - Dead END *Faylan - Dead END *Misuzu Togashi - You are Your Life's Leading Part, so Walk with Confidence *Mai Aizawa - Brilliant Immitation *OLDCODEX - Reject *YUI feat. Yousei Teikoku - Herrscher *Annabel - Perfect Trap *Nirgilis - Crazy For You *Alice Rokugen - The Song of a Certain Truth *Faylan - RED Love *Aki Hata - Cries of Avici (6) *Aki Hata - THIRD/Antares Cr302 *Yuuki - Never End *Ishida Shokichi - Running For You Live *Cash Cash - I Like It Loud *Skillet - Monster *Yousei Teikoku - Kuusou Mesorogiwi *Macklemore feat. Ryan Lewis - Can't Hold Us Lyrics *Morandi - Everytime We Touch *PSY - GNTLEMAN *PSY - Gangnam Style *Inna - Tonight *Carolina Marques feat. Flo Rida feat. Dale Saunders - Sing La La La *Housetwins feat. Carplit feat. Lio - The Night *Dj Antoine - Sky Is The Limit *Dj Antoine - Bella Vita *Sharon Doorson - High On Your Love *Remady feat. Manu-L - Holidays *Dj Antoine feat. Mad Mark - Broadway *Blue Cafe - DENDIX *Infernal - Can't go back *David Guetta - Play Hard *Carlprit - Fiesta *Selena Gomez - Slow Down *Mika Candys feat. Sandra Wild - Sunshine *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean *Remady feat. Manu-L - Higher Ground *Michael Mind Project feat. Dante Thomas - Nothing Lasts Forever *BURNS - Lies *Armin Van Buuren feat. Trevor Guthire - This Is What It Feels Like *Nicco feat. Dank - Inot The Light *Mike Candys feat. Antonella Rocco - Night To Remember *Bodybanger feat. Linda Teodosiu - Out Of Control *LaRoxx Project - Sunshine Love (normalny i remix) *Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull - Live It Up (normalny i remix) *Mirami feat. LayZee - Summer Dreams *Liviu Hodor feat. Mona - Sweet Love *Aslan feat. Marina - Tell Me *LaRoxx - Project Jabba Jabba *Pachanga - One Milions *Pachanga - Baila Mami *Pachanga - Calienta *Pachanga - Final *Pachanga - Loco (remix) *Pachanga - Muevelo *Pachanga - Provocalo *Pachanga feat. Sean Paul - Como Estas *Pachanga - Porque No *Pachanga - Shake Ya Ass *Pachanga - I don't like Reggaeton *Pachanga - Hispano Style *Don Omar feat. Pitbull - Pobre Diabla thumb|147px 'Użytkownicy warci poznania:' Kolejność w miarę przypadkowa Julia i Arach na równi, bo nwm, które ma być wyżej :/ *Użytkownik:Bella Wolf *Użytkownik:Aelita Shine *Użytkownik:LusSia *Użytkownik:Raixo *Użytkownik:25kubalok *Użytkownik:SeriousGranade *Użytkownik:Slugling *Użytkownik:Kwiatek2345625 *Użytkownik:Zamrażaczka *Użytkownik:Lilka192 *Użytkownik:Quickforce *Użytkownik:Kryształek *Użytkownik:Arachnet *Użytkownik:Śluzakomaniak *Użytkownik:Slugmaniak478 *Użytkownik:Kicia100XD *Użytkownik:Gravitty *Użytkownik:Kacpi44430 *Użytkownik:Francio30 *Użytkownik:Samara16 *Użytkownik:Rawixo *Użytkownik:RainbowWizard *Użytkownik:ProHarez - może i szkodził SW, ale tak to można było fajnie z nim pogadać na jakiś temat 'Czarna Lista' *'Brat Śluzakomaniaka' - za to co zrobił na jego koncie i za każdą osobę jaką wyzwał. 'Ulubione śluzaki:' Najwięksi Faworyci *Medyk *Pajęczak *Skałowiec *Pnączniak *Infurnus *Zamrażacz Inni ulubieńcy *Magik *Sonic *Tazerling *Antyprądniak *Geogłaz *Bubbaleone *Wytapiacz *Zawrotnik *Kryształek *Zderzak *Blastipede *Hoverbug *Tormato *Armashelt *Sliren *Hipnotyzer *Strachoduch 'Ulubione ghule:' *Smugglet *Darkfernus *Goon Doc *Terrarix Gra na czacie - Matt "Mati" Proust 'Moje śluzaki' *'Medyk' (Protektor) - czeka w wyznaczonym miejscu i pomaga śluzakom, które są ranne. *'Flopper' (Bloker) - pomaga Hipnie, gdy trzeba rozdzielić lub związać śluzaki. *'Skałowiec' (Szrapnel) - nie wytrzyma chwili spokoju, lubi wybuchy. Dlatego tak jak Kieł dostaje czasem po głowie. *'Zderzak' (Rogacz) - lubi ćwiczyć walkę z Przebijakiem. Lubi go, lecz jest nieco przybity faktem, że Przebijak jest lepszy. *'Wytapiacz' (Spalacz) - Lider, wytapia wiele obiektów dla śluzaków, lubiany przez innych. *'Flaringo' (Popielik) - tchórzliwy ze względu na słabe płomienie, broniony przez Predakinga. *'Tormato' (Aera) - cicha i spokojna, a gdy wpadnie w szał, nie do zatrzymania. *'Zębacz' (Kieł) - lubi gryźć wiele obiektów. Czasem dostaje za to po głowie (dosłownie). *'Tazerling' (Volter) - nie panuje nad emocjami, co przekłda się na nadmierne ilości iskier i woltów. *'Bubbaleone' (Rozdymka) - zawsze czysta, bawi małe Fingery bańkami mydlanymi. *'Neozakażacz' (Toksyna) - bywa czasem złośliwa. *'Wzdętośluzak' (Smrodzik) - trochę capi od niego, dlatego biedak jest skazany na samotność. *'Zamrażacz' (Cyrokin) - zimny śluzak o ciepłym duchu. *'Hoverbug' (Lotnia) - jako jedyna potrafi latać, czym może imponować. *'*Pnączniak' (Ciernik) - lubi przyrodę, medytuje wśród grzybów. *'Dirt Urchin '(Iglak) - śluzaki lubia z nim rozmawiać, ale na odległość. *'*Żelek' (Pluskwa) - lepki śluzak, bywa namolna, zwłaszcza gdy się przylepi do kogoś. *'Sand Angler' (Wydma) - siedzi''' całe dnie zagrzebana w''' '''piachu, niewiele o''' '''niej wiadomo. *'''Phosphoro (Neonówka) - boi się ciemności. *'*Toxis' (Reisuke "Rei") - sympatyczny i radosny, ale w razie potrzeby sadystyczny mistrz toksycznych pułapek, często zachowuje się jak dzieciak. *'Szybkolot '(Sztuczka) - lubi się odbijać, całe dnie ćwiczy. *'Pajęczak' (Sieciarz) - snuje przydatną sieć, lubiany przez inne śluzaki. *'Strachoduch' (Widmo) - straszy śluzaki dla żartu. Czasem za to obrywa. *'Hypnogriff' (Hipna) - Liderka,' '''wszyscy boją się z nią zadzierać, ze względu na jej hipnotyczne moce. Pani sprawiedliwości, bywa jednak czasem rozkojarzona i zamyślona. *'*Infurnus''' (Predaking) - przyjaciel Popielika, pomaga mu i broni go. *'Slicksilver' (Silvia) - z poczuciem humoru, robi żarty śluzakom przyciągając metalowe przedmioty (w tym Bendera). *'Kryształek' (Wiercik) - zadymiarz, w razie wściekłego tłumu ucieka pod ziemię. *'Robośluzak' (Bender) - Lider, umie przetłumaczyć śluzaczą mowę na nasz język i wyświetlić tekst na ekranie zamontowanym na swoim ciele. *'Antyprądniak' (Grom) - Lider, sprawiedliwy, rzadko się pojawia. *'Armashelt' (Przebijak) - lubi ćwiczyć walkę z Rogaczem. *'Lavalynx' (Eruptor) - symaptyczny ale łatwo ulega gniewowi. *'Geogłaz' (Rubin) - robi złośliwe żarty śluzakom, znielubiany przez wielu. Igra z każdym, nie ma jednak szans z Minene. *'Negashade' (Samael) - cichy, zawsze w cieniu. *'AquaBeek' (Wodniczka) - przyzwyczajona do ekstremalnych wyzwań, jednak zwykle cicha. *'Granatnik' (Lont) - cichy śluzak, jednak umie wybuchnąć nagle gniewem. *'Zawrotnik' (Mistyk) - dawniej straszliwie porąbany śluzak, obecnie zmienia się *'Polero' (Dwoik) - dziwny śluzak, raz uprzejmy i sympatyczny, innym razem wredny i szalony. *'Fandango' (Kamado) - ma w sobie pokłady ogromnej mocy, chętna do pomocy i podzielenia się mocą, dobroduszna, ale też bardzo wrażliwa. *'Makobreaker' (Zębacz) - żartowniś lubiący gryźć rzeczy, zaprzyjaźniony z Kłem. *'Thugglet' (Iraper) - lubiący robić żarty i kawały iluzjami. *'Gazzer' (SweetTooth) - zawsze radosny, aż do szaleństwa, niezależnie od sytuacji. *'Hexlet' (Traper) - żartownić, robi śluzakom żarty poprzez powodowanie u nich pecha. *'Sonic' (Anioł) - symatyczna, bije od niej na odległość śluzaczą energią i dobrem, chociaż przy gniewie zmienia się w istnego diabła. *'Sliren' (Syrena) - zawsze głośna. *'Mimikiy' (Ogoniasty) - kopiuje wszystko co popadnie. *'Lariat' (Harpun) - lubi huśtać się na lepkich lianach oraz bawić na nich fingery. *'Blastipede' (Minene) - wybuchowa śluzaczka, magazynuje wyrzucone po transformacji bomby, mogąc dokonywać wielu ataków. Podobna do Minene z "MN" pdo względem zachowania. Liderka. Potrafi przyjmować formę człowieka. *'Diggrix' - zakopany w ziemi, cichy, nieśmiały, na razie niewiele o nim wiemy. *'Trapka i Brit' (Hexlety) - fingerki Trapera i Britney (Hexlet Lilka192), należą też do Lilki. 'Mój sprzęt' *'Blaster' - blaster. 'Mój strój' *Czarne, wysokie buty z niebieskimi elementami śluzaczej energii. *Czarne długie spodnie. *Niebieska koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i przyszytym do niej czarnym, elastycznym pancerzem na klatce piersiowej (o kształcie podobnym do Chimerańskiej czaszki) *Normalna skóra. *Niebieskie tęczówki. *Brązowe włosy, gęste, rozczochrane i "stojące". 'Moja kryjówka' *Ukryta głęboko w Terytorium Klanu Cieni, w podziemnym mieście, za bramą w głównej świątyni. * 'Moce' *'Nierozelwalność' - wytrzymałość uniemożliwiająca wyrwanie, poodcinanie, połamanie lub rozerwanie kończyn ani innych ważnych elementów ciała. Da się tylko ranić do krwi. *'Ludzki Blastipede' - zmiana Minene w człowieka, w tej formie nie potrafi atakować, dopiero przy 100mph może rzucić bombami. Medyk.JPG|Protektor Dzielny Klusek.JPG|Bloker Skałowiec z przodu.JPG|Szrapnel Rammstone Charging.png|Rogacz Atakujący wytapiacz.jpg|Spalacz (przywódca) Flaringo 100 km..png|Popielik Auć, Tormato znokautowany.JPG|Aera ThresherTran..JPG|Kieł Tazerling.png|Volter Inny Bubbaleone leci.JPG|Rozdymka Neotoxx.png|Toksyna Śmierdziel.JPG|Smrodzik ZamrażaczTran..JPG|Cyrokin Transformacja Hoverbuga.JPG|Lotnia Vinedrill.JPG|Ciernik Wystraszony Brudny Łobuz.JPG|Iglak Żelek Eli`a.JPG|Pluskwa DustpuffTran..JPG|Wydma Phosphoro2.JPG|Neonówka Toxis.jpg|Rei Szybkolot Eli`a.JPG|Sztuczka Krawiec robi sieć.JPG|Sieciarz Strachoduch2.JPG|Widmo Hipnotyzer..png|Hipna (przywódczyni) Burpy2.png|Predaking Slicksiver 100km.png|Silvia Kryształek transformacja.jpg|Wiercik Robo-Infernus zieje ogniem.JPG|Bender (przywódca) Exmitter slug.png|Grom (przywódca) Armashelt.png|Przebijak Lavalinx z białymi oczami.JPG|Eruptor Geoshard Eli`a po wyszczale.JPG|Rubin InkdevilHopRock.JPG|Samael i Szrapnel What - Beeker 02.JPG|Wodniczka Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Lont Enigmo radosny z aurą.JPG|Mistyk Polero Mucha.JPG|Dwoik Trzy fandango.PNG|Kamado Shark.jpg|Zębacz Ucieszony Loki.png|Iraper Transformacja Sminka z bliska.JPG|SweetTooth Medykraast.JPG|Protektor i Traper Sonic transformacja.JPG|Anioł ŚpiewającySliren.JPG|Syrena Wściekły Mimkiy.png|Ogoniasty LariatTran..JPG|Harpun Głowa Śluzaczątka z bliska.JPG|Trapka/Brit Rookie po transformacji.JPG|Minene (przywódczyni) Diggrix Protoform.png Creaturebox slugterra buggy.jpg|Mecha-bestia Mój wkład * wkład Linki http://www.cda.pl/video/87080e0/Gnijaca-Panna-Mloda-Lektor-PL http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons http://pl.mixed-slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/Bermuder http://www.potegaumyslu.pun.pl/moce-8.htm http://zyciepo-zyciu.blog.pl/ http://creativecommons.org/ http://podint.w.of.pl/nauka/angielski/category/gramatyka/formy/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBucCNH78q4 http://technicznapomoc.w.interia.pl/kody%20kolorow%20w%20rgb.htm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyvBhY3Ydis http://fuckyeahuryuuminene.tumblr.com/